Fuego
by zehn
Summary: "Rin, no vengas. Escóndete, vuelve a Iwatobi, lo que sea, pero no vengas".


**Título: **Fuego**  
Prompt: **Crossover  
**Cantidad de palabras:** 2.866  
**Notas:** Escrito para la semana MakoHaruRin en Tumblr.

\- Pretendía que fuera un escrito más corto y con un final relativamente feliz, pero se me salió un poco de las manos.

_**Disclaimer:** Free! y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Apenas han pasado tres meses desde la llegada de Rin a Tokio y ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la cantidad de mensajes que le enviaba su madre a diario, la gran mayoría preguntando por su estado de salud y sus hábitos alimenticios y del sueño. No es que a Rin le moleste que su madre se preocupe por él, pero desearía que fuese menos sobreprotectora. Aunque, claro, es inevitable cuando la gran ciudad sale en las noticias nacionales a diario, con historias de ghouls asesinando humanos, y a su vez, siendo asesinados por los investigadores de la CCG. Todo en las noticias es muerte y sangre, sangre y muerte; así que Rin ni siquiera se molesta en ver la televisión, tranquilizando a su madre cada vez que lo llama y repitiéndole, hasta el cansancio que no, no le va a suceder nada malo, que se va a cuidar y que a la primera señal de peligro, volvería a Iwatobi.

Lo que no le ha dicho a su madre, sin embargo, es que señales de peligro existen todos los días y en todo lugar al que vaya; en su universidad, las estaciones del metro, el restaurante cerca de donde vive, el edificio donde está el apartamento que comparte con Haruka y Makoto… En todos y cada uno de estos lugares ha visto al menos dos personas cargando maletines. Es la primera vez que Rin no cumple una promesa que le ha hecho a su madre, pero no quiere preocuparla más de lo necesario. Y tampoco quiere preocupar a los hermanos menores de Makoto, que ya han tenido suficiente durante el último año después de la muerte de su madre.

Además, Tokio no es tan desagradable. Es una ciudad ruidosa, quizá con un alto nivel de contaminación; sin embargo, la cantidad de población es lo suficientemente grande como para que la desaparición de uno o dos pase desapercibida. En definitiva, es un lugar donde los tres pueden alimentarse cómodamente siempre y cuando mantengan un perfil bajo y una actitud positiva.

Y así lo hacen: Makoto es el vecino sonriente que está dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo, los niños lo adoran y los gatos lo persiguen por comida; Haruka, aunque un poco serio, tiene un gran talento para el dibujo y una gran empatía con los ancianos y adultos del edificio, quienes le pagan para que haga retratos casi cada semana; Rin, por su parte, es un magnífico cocinero, experto en comidas picantes, y su negocio de comidas a domicilio ha tenido más éxito que el esperado. Ninguno de los tres es humano, pero han sabido mezclarse con ellos, hacer parte de sus grupos y convencerlos que son la misma especie, aun cuando una o dos veces al mes, cazan personas como ellos. Es extraño, piensa Rin, la manera en que los dos conceptos viven en su mente sin chocar: los humanos como seres con sentimientos, sueños, pesadillas y miedos; y los humanos como alimento, vital para todos los que son como él.

.

Acaba de ver a una chica pasar la calle, huele bien y parece estar sola, Rin recuerda que la comida de este mes está a punto de acabarse y que un reabastecimiento no sería una mala idea.

Saca su celular y le echa una mirada, como quien lee sus mensajes de texto, se preocupa por hacer una expresión enojada —en la cual es un experto—, y decir, sin preocuparse por ser escuchado, que no deberían cambiar los lugares de las citas así como así. Espera haber confundido a alguien, por si es perseguido; se voltea y ubica a la chica casi enseguida. Deja que se adelante varios metros y él finge estar concentrado en su celular, escribiendo un mensaje. La chica se detiene en un semáforo y Rin espera a su lado, memorizando su olor, su apariencia: aún si no llevase las botas con tacón que lleva, sería casi igual de alta a él, tiene el cabello rojo, recogido en un desordenado moño en lo alto de su cabeza, que deja al descubierto su nuca. Pero eso a Rin no le interesa, cuando el semáforo cambia y la ve avanzar, nota el movimiento de su cuerpo y como lo holgado de sus ropas la hace ver más delgada y las medias altas que lleva puestas le dejan notar que tiene unas bonitas piernas, es probable que practique algún deporte.

Han llegado a una calle frente a un parque, no lo suficientemente solitario, pero la chica mira hacia atrás, Rin está mirando a los niños que juegan y voltea por la misma esquina que ella, a unos cuantos pasos hay un oscuro callejón y casi nadie anda por ahí, a pesar de ser casi las tres de la tarde. Empieza a mover la boca y la lengua, para deshacerse de la prótesis que lleva para ocultar sus afilados dientes, como los de un tiburón. Salta, literalmente, cuando su teléfono suena. La chica se voltea y Rin jura que escucha una risita de su parte cuando lo ve dejar caer su celular y tratar de atraparlo varias veces.

Al fin lo agarra, a unos centímetros del suelo y contesta sin fijarse en quién llama.

—¿Sí? —. Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea, Rin piensa que se trata de algún tipo de broma. Ve a la chica irse y en vez de seguir su persecución, Rin se recuesta contra la pared más cercana.

—¿Hola? —vuelve a decir. La respuesta esta vez es un jadeo y luego, la voz de Makoto.

—Rin —dice y suena… ¿Intranquilo? Al otro lado de la calle ve una persona, nada sospechosa, luego otra y otra, todos con elegantes vestidos de trabajo. Hay algo raro en ellos. Rin empieza a caminar en la misma dirección que la chica y cuando encuentra un lugar por donde voltear, lo hace y toma el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

—Makoto —dice y escucha un ruido al otro lado de la línea, enseguida, la voz de su compañero,

—Rin, Rin, ¿estás bien?

—Sí… Makoto…

—En las noticias estaban diciendo que hay una redada en el café donde estabas… —se detiene a mitad de la frase y Rin escucha el nombre de Haruka.

—Salí mucho antes de que empezara… ¿Ustedes están bien?

—Estábamos preocupados. La señora Takizawa estaba con nosotros cuando vimos la noticia. No hizo buenos comentarios sobre los ghouls —. Se ríe levemente antes de continuar—, Haru se alteró y tuvimos que inventarnos una excusa…

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Bueno… Una variación de la original —. Makoto suspira y baja el tono de su voz, algo se remueve al otro lado de la línea y Rin se imagina a Haruka acurrucado junto a Makoto, intentando dormir—. Dijimos que un grupo de ghouls había… ma…matado a sus padres y él sólo se había salvado por pura suerte. Y ahora no soporta escuchar sobre ghouls, por el trauma.

—Ya veo.

Como había dicho Makoto, era una variación de la historia original, en la que la CCG había eliminado a los padres de Haruka, quien se las arregló para ser confundido con un humano y ganar la confianza de los investigadores. Una vez fuera de su casa y de los ojos vigilantes de los adultos, Haruka huyó a toda velocidad y se refugió con la familia de Makoto.

—Supongo que no habrá sido agradable escucharlo —. Rin ha vuelto al parque y decide sentarse un rato en una silla de madera, un poco alejada de los pocos niños que aún están jugando.

—No se puede hacer nada más —contesta Makoto y Rin se sorprende por su calma. Makoto ha sido así desde la muerte de su madre a manos de la CCG, meses después de los progenitores de Haruka. Los tres tienen miedo, Rin lo sabe; pero Makoto se ha vuelto el mejor en mantener la calma, evaluar la situación antes de actuar, sostener a los otros dos antes de que se lancen a una muerte segura. Makoto es así y Rin se lo agradece, porque si no fuera por él, tanto el como Haruka serían ahora material para esos maletines que usan los investigadores.

—¿Haru está despierto?

—Sí —contesta Makoto, sin dudar. Otra de las cosas maravillosas de Makoto, justo después de su personalidad, es lo bien que los conoce. Siempre sabe cuándo el uno o el otro está triste o fingiendo estar dormido.

—¿Puedes poner el altavoz?

—¿Eh? Sí, claro… Ya está.

—Haru… —intenta Rin, no recibe respuesta, Makoto murmura algo—, Haru, todo está bien. Ya pasó —. Rin piensa en la cantidad de ghouls que, como Haruka, han perdido a sus padres el día de hoy; quienes los han visto morir y quienes han recibido una risa burlona de los investigadores cuando los escuchan rogando por sus vidas; sabe que Haruka está pensando exactamente lo mismo.

También piensa en la cantidad de veces que los niños humanos han perdido a sus padres a manos de ghouls como él, Haruka y Makoto; cuántos de ellos han pasado de ser alegres criaturas a máquinas de matar en cuestión de un par de años.

"No es nuestra culpa", piensa, "tenemos que comer". Quizá… Sí, tal vez haya alguna alternativa. Después la comentará a los otros dos, por ahora lo más importante es Haruka.

—Todo va a estar bien. Vamos a hacer lo posible por vivir, ya verás. A final de año vamos a irnos de vacaciones, a otro país donde haya sol y podamos disfrutar de un día en la playa… ¡Ya sé! ¿Recuerdas a Lori y a Russell? Ellos pueden ayudarnos a conseguir un viaje a Australia así de rápido —. Hace un gesto con las manos, como para enfatizar sus palabras y al caer en la cuenta que Haruka no lo había visto, se sonroja.

—¿Y Ran y Ren? —escucha la débil voz de Haruka, como cuando tiene sueño y está cabeceando frente a su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Ran y Ren también y mamá, y el papá de Makoto. No vamos a dejar a ninguno de ellos solo acá.

—¿Y Sousuke? —pregunta Haruka, Rin frena en seco y contiene la respiración. Sousuke era su mejor amigo, un ghoul, como él; uno taciturno y solitario, se habían conocido desde que eran pequeños. Inició una relación con Gou, la hermana de Rin, al cumplir los diecinueve. Luego de tres años, empezaron a vivir juntos y tras otros dos años de una feliz y cómoda vida —tan feliz y cómoda como un ghoul la puede tener—, el regreso del afamado genio investigador, Arima Kishou, acabó con todo. Gou encontró el final de su vida a manos de Arima, tras ofrecerse como carnada para que un malherido Sousuke huyera, con parte de su hombro derecho gravemente dañado. Rin no sabe exactamente en qué momento después del suceso empezó a separarse de Sousuke, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a los ojos sin ver a Gou, ni escuchar su voz sin recordar a su hermana. En algún otro momento, Sousuke se había ido, sin decir a dónde y sin sentirse capaz de despedirse de Rin, tal y como se lo había dicho la madre de éste.

—Sousuke —repite Rin y duda un momento antes de responder—: No lo sé.

—Haru… —Le dice Makoto, en tono de reproche.

—¿En dónde estás ahora? —le pregunta Haruka, ignorando a Makoto.

—Lejos del café, si es lo que quieres saber —dice Rin y Haruka hace un ruidito de asentimiento—. Ya voy a casa.

—Gracias —le responde Makoto y aunque Rin no sabe por qué lo dice, se permite mostrar una sonrisa fatigada, sintiendo de pronto todo el cansancio y sueño acumulados caer sobre él, con toneladas de peso. Quiere estar allí, compartiendo la cena que esa noche Haruka y Makoto han preparado, riéndose de la comedia que transmiten todas las noches, escuchando la ridícula música que la vecina oye a todo volumen, leyendo alguna revista y, finalmente, cayendo rendidos en la pequeña cama que compartían los tres. A veces, Rin dormía en medio, otras veces, era Makoto; a Haruka no le gustaba, dado que siempre daba patadas por las noches o tenía pesadillas y se levantaba de la cama a tomar aire en el balcón.

Rin no nota la soledad del parque enseguida, y cuando lo hace, es porque escucha un chasquido al otro lado de la línea. Mira a su alrededor, asustado.

—¿Rin? —escucha decir a Makoto, hay algo en su voz, miedo, nervios… Algo que trata de controlar, pero que amenaza con explotar en cualquier momento.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa cuando dijiste gracias —dice Rin, oye la voz de Haruka murmurando algo y luego unos pasos que corren, casi enseguida, un portazo.

—¿Makoto? —No hay respuesta, Rin aprieta los dientes y siente un leve mareo, con el corazón acelerado, intenta decir el nombre de Makoto de nuevo, luego, intenta con el de Haruka… Nada.

—Rin… Rin… —. Finalmente, Makoto ha respondido—, Rin, no vengas. Escóndete, vuelve a Iwatobi, lo que sea, pero no vengas.

—Espera, ¿qué…? —Su pregunta muere con el sonido de un kagune liberado al otro lado de la línea, luego un grito. La voz de Makoto anuncia que son más de los que creen y le pide a Haruka que se vaya; Haruka, como Rin sabe muy bien, hace caso omiso.

Alguien… Alguien… Alguien ha tenido que delatarlos, pero, ¿quién? Quizá la señora Takizawa, Rin ha escuchado que perdió a su hijo hace algunos años, es amistosa y amable y admira las habilidades artísticas de Haruka, ama la comida de Rin y dice que Makoto es lo más dulce que ha conocido; no, la señora Takizawa no lo haría, a pesar de todo, Rin no cree que sospeche de ellos. Quizás es Eri, una adolescente que mira a Rin como si se lo fuera a comer y no determina a los otros dos; o Saito, que les lleva pizza de vez en cuando… ¿Quién fue?

—¡Makoto! —. El sonido de la pelea es ensordecedor, Rin no puede determinar quién lleva la ventaja, pero sabe que hay bastantes investigadores y aunque Makoto y Haruka son bastante fuertes, hay cosas con las que es imposible lidiar.

Escucha otro grito, luego algo chocando fuertemente contra quizá, una pared. Se da cuenta que se ha quedado clavado en la silla y se pone de pie, no ha empezado a correr cuando se ve rodeado por investigadores, que parecen haber brotado de los matorrales a su alrededor.

No corta la llamada, ni quita el celular de su oído; con un rápido movimiento se saca la prótesis de la boca y deja ver sus dientes afilados, que le han valido el apodo de "Tiburón", es muy poco original, como comentó Gou en algún momento, pero va al grano y eso es lo que le importa a Rin.

Uno de los investigadores dice su apodo, Rin tira la prótesis a un lado, lo último que escucha es una maldición de Haruka, a Makoto diciendo su nombre y algo afilado atravesando la carne. Imagina la sangre, los cuerpos y a los investigadores a su alrededor como aves de rapiña.

Sabe, instintivamente, que Makoto y Haruka ya no están y que nadie lo va a retener. Makoto no está allí para mover su cabeza de un lado a otro y pedirle que se controlara, Haruka tampoco está a su lado, pidiéndole a Makoto con la mirada que los dejara ir, que ellos se encargarían de todo.

Hace unos minutos, casi una eternidad, le ha dicho a Haruka que todo iba a estar bien. Qué gran mentira. Quizá el último pensamiento de Haruka haya sido precisamente ése, que Rin es un mentiroso.

Su kagune se ha activado antes de que haya pensado en ello y se lanza a los investigadores sin ninguna estrategia en mente. Sólo venganza, por los que no están: Makoto, Haruka, Gou, Rei, su padre, la madre de Makoto, los padres de Haruka, Ai, Momo y los del pequeño clan de Samezuka. Y los que quedan vivos, pero atormentados: su madre, el padre de Makoto, Ran, Ren, Nagisa e incluso Sousuke. Por todos ellos, se lanza al ataque sin cuidado, porque quizá, si él acaba con todo acaba allí, ellos podrán estar a salvo.

Hay algo que arde, en su pecho. No es el fuego que lo ha movido por tantos años, la venganza, sed de sangre, el gusto por la caza. Es un _quinque_, oscuro y afilado que ha atravesado su pecho desde su espalda y asoma la punta por el frente, muy cerca de su corazón. La sangre brota cuando el arma abandona su pecho y su cuerpo cae al suelo, el fuego extinguiéndose lentamente. Rin siente frío, soledad, inquietud; quiere volver a casa, comer con Haruka y Makoto, ver la comedia estúpida, cantar las canciones que coloca su vecina y caer rendido en la cama en medio de los dos.

Y con la última chispa que queda del fuego en su pecho puede ver una silueta, alta y de anchos hombros. Un kagune de tipo ukaku incompleto, pero fuerte, se mueve de aquí a allá, los investigadores caen y cuando sólo queda uno, débil y ensangrentado, el fuego se extingue.

* * *

_Otras notas:_ \- Los kagune tipo ukaku son como los de Touka y Ayato, se liberan desde un punto a la altura de los hombros. Ya sabrán porqué este es el tipo de kagune que tendría un hipotético ghoul-Sousuke.

\- Y la persona del final llegó muy tarde... ¿sí saben quién es? (una pista: su nombre empieza por "S" y termina por "ousuke")


End file.
